


Shameless

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, It's an AU of an AU, M/M, Set in Wicked Games AU, Spoilers, True Mates, Very filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Akaashi has amazing sex with someone he probably shouldn't be having sex with.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tapania](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tapania).



> I wrote this back in July for a patron. It may be confusing to anyone who hasn't been keeping up with Wicked Games but if you want some decent smut for the spooky season, here you go!

Akaashi wakes up the same way he fell asleep: lying on his side, back arched, dick erect and leaking, Hozumi pressed against his back as he fucks into his pliant body.

It was meant to be a one-time thing.

Giving in from time to time isn’t such a bad thing, either. But what began as a small taste has transcended into unbridled indulgence.

The sexual tension between them had finally reached the breaking point and they were both in need of a stress reliever. There was also the aspect of convenience to consider. They were in this mansion, alone for the most part, away from prying, judgmental eyes, free to fuck as loudly and as roughly as they wanted. Akaashi would be a fool to not take full advantage of this opportunity.

Besides, according to fate, their bodies were meant to be joined like this. So, they’re simply playing the hand they were dealt.

Reaching behind his head, Akaashi fists his hands in Hozumi’s hair, muttering a raspy, “Harder,” under his breath, rocking his hips back to meet the alpha’s thrusts. And it seems impossible for Hozumi to fuck Akaashi any harder than he already is yet he manages somehow.

Hozumi is merciless with it, savoring the sound of Akaashi’s choked screams, smiling smugly at the broken utterances of his name and pitying the omega when his body begins to jerk from the rush of his orgasm. He slows down his thrusts, allowing Akaashi to fully enjoy the wave of pleasure.

Once Akaashi’s orgasm passes, Hozumi gathers Akaashi in his arms securely. Then he rolls over, flat on his back, Akaashi pressed to his stomach. The grip on Akaashi’s hips is iron-clad, Hozumi’s fingers leaving bruises. He fucks into Akaashi’s limp body, the omega’s useless, flaccid cock, bobbing up and down.

“Deeper,” Akaashi mutters.

Hozumi laughs breathlessly. “Sounds like you want me in your stomach, Keiji…” He thrusts up hard, the head of his cock touching places that it probably shouldn’t be touching. “Deep enough?” he asks over the sound of Akaashi sharp screams.

“YES!”

The scent of salt hits the air; Akaashi is crying from a mix of pain and immense pleasure. He sobs while Hozumi breeds him, deep in his guts, nice and hot. There’s plenty of it, too. Hozumi has always been a healthy alpha, always had more semen than an omega could hold in their body. When he pulls out, a good bit of it spills out of Akaashi’s gaping hole.

“You’re gonna’ always crave my dick,” Hozumi whispers into Akaashi’s ear, two of his fingers shoved inside the omega’s ruined asshole, scissoring and idly playing in the hot semen, “no one will ever fuck you as good as me. No one will ever fill you up like me…”

Akaashi cries harder because he knows it’s true. “Hozumi,” he whines, “more, please.”

“I’ll give you more,” Hozumi promises, bringing his messy fingers up to Akaashi’s waiting mouth, “I’ll give you so much of my cum you’re gonna be sick for weeks.”

Sucking on Hozumi’s fingers like a newborn babe suckling his mother’s breasts, Akaashi hums happily.

* * *

 

“...breathe,” Hozumi patiently instructs.

Sucking air into his lungs, Akaashi calmly exhales, his eyes stinging from the burn in his throat. When he’s positive that he’s ready to continue, he wiggles his hips a little, urging Hozumi to keep going. Behind him, Hozumi rubs his hand over the omega’s bruised ass cheek. At the same time, he pushes back inside of Akaashi.

This time, he doesn’t knock the air out of Akaashi’s lungs, but the position he has Akaashi in makes it difficult for him to breathe properly. Akaashi’s upper body is on the leather ottoman, his hips are hanging over the edge and his bent legs are in Hozumi’s arms.

Every thrust of Hozumi’s fat cock has Akaashi clawing at the ottoman, his blunt nails digging into the worn leather. If Akaashi isn’t careful, he’s going to be dragged off that ottoman and left dangling mid-air. Not that he minds it one bit.

Being Hozumi’s sex doll gets him off more than he thought it would.

They’ve been at this for days. Whenever Hozumi comes home, no matter what Akaashi is up to, Hozumi will fuck him on the spot.

Since it’s been established that Akaashi has no intentions of running away, Hozumi allows him to roam around the mansion whenever he likes. The other day, Akaashi was in the library reading a book when Hozumi came home smelling like blood and strangely enough, kerosene.

Hozumi calmly took the book out of Akaashi’s hands, quickly undressed them both and fucked Akaashi on the mahogany desk. The following day, Hozumi fucked Akaashi on the kitchen, in open view of any of the guards that could have walked in at any moment.

Akaashi hasn’t been eating much food these days, too full of Hozumi’s cum to stomach anything else. And it’s the only thing he has an appetite for as of late. He thinks about it all the time; the new ways Hozumi will fill his belly with his seed

“Spread your ass,” Hozumi barks as he fucks Akaashi, “let daddy see that pretty pussy!”

Obediently, Akaashi spreads his ass open with two, trembling hands. He shivers when he feels a thick, glob of spit added to the copious amounts of slick. It’s already so wet. Spit is never necessary what with him being an omega and all, but Hozumi loves for things to be extremely wet and messy. Hozumi loves it when the slick, spit, and cum mix together, creating foam and bubbles every time he pulls his dick out of Akaashi’s ass. And the sounds it makes— the deliciously vulgar sounds that fill the room every time their bodies collide drives Akaashi insane.

Akaashi loves all of it. A part of him is beginning to think that he loves Hozumi too. At least he loves the way Hozumi fucks and demeans him. If they could stay here, in this gloomy mansion together, always, Akaashi won’t complain.

At the feel of Hozumi’s knot forming, Akaashi comes, a ribbon of semen shooting out of his twitching cock. Ignoring the proverbial exhaustion that follows every intense orgasm, Akaashi bucks his hips impatiently, needing the alpha’s knot.

“That’s right, baby,” Hozumi grunts in between shallow thrusts, “work for daddy’s knot.”

And Akaashi does exactly that.

Securing his legs around Hozumi’s waist, he sits up on his elbows to give himself better leverage. Akaashi grinds on Hozumi’s dick at the same time he tightly squeezes his walls around Hozumi’s fat knot encouragingly. By the time Hozumi’s knot catches, Akaashi’s dick is hard again, a pearl of cum nestled at the tip.

Hozumi fists Akaashi’s cock, but he doesn’t jerk the omega off. He keeps his hand wrapped around it, possessively. “Ready to cum again?” he asks, sounding as if he actually cares about Akaashi’s pleasure for a change. This entire time has been about Hozumi getting off, using the omega’s body to sate his endless hunger. “Show daddy you deserve to cum.”

Akaashi continues fucking himself on Hozumi’s knot, both of them shivering every time more semen spills out, soaking Akaashi’s insides. If it weren’t for birth control, he’d be overfilled with Hozumi’s pups by now.

Something inside of him burns hot at the idea of his belly big, hips and ass plump, nipples swollen and pink to accommodate Hozumi’s pups. Their pups.

In the midst of his fantasy, Akaashi must have been doing something right because Hozumi begins to tug on his erection. All it takes is a few pumps and Akaashi’s walls are spasming around Hozumi’s sensitive dick as he comes all over the ottoman.

“Pups,” Akaashi mumbles. They’re on the floor now, resting on their sides as they wait for Hozumi’s knot to deflate. “I want your pups…”

Hozumi doesn’t say anything. He simply rubs Akaashi’s stomach and nuzzles the omega affectionately.

* * *

 

Four days in and Akaashi has come to the conclusion that he’s a cockslut.

Every waking moment is spent thinking about Hozumi’s cock. He even dreams about Hozumi fucking him. It gets so bad that Akaashi hangs out in the living room all day, waiting for Hozumi to get home so that the alpha can fuck and breed him.

Akaashi barely wears clothes around the mansion anymore. The guards are too afraid to touch him because they fear Hozumi so he walks around, uncaring of how much skin he’s showing.

Today, Akaashi decided to hell with it and walked out of their bedroom, completely naked with only a blanket around him.

Sitting on the couch, Akaashi curls up with the blanket and pretends to watch a movie. Instead, he’s fingering himself and thinking about Hozumi. There was a time when his fingers used to be enough. Now they don’t do much of anything for him. They simply keep him occupied until Hozumi comes home.

When Hozumi finally gets home, the movie is long over and a new one is playing in the background. Without a word of greeting, Hozumi sits on the couch, unzips his pants, takes his dick and balls out. Then Akaashi leans over and begins sucking, one hand wrapped around the base and the other between his legs.

Hozumi grabs Akaashi by the hair, guiding his head up and down on his cock. By now, Akaashi knows what Hozumi likes. He uses a lot of spit. All the spit he can muster and tries to take the alpha as far back as he can, knowing Hozumi loves it when he gags around him, creating air bubbles of spit.

“Fuck,” Hozumi curses harshly. He caresses Akaashi’s back, all the way down to the omega’s supple ass. Using two fingers, he works Akaashi open. Which is pointless because over the past days Akaashi has been molded to accommodate his cock and only his cock.

As Hozumi begins to finger Akaashi harder, the omega’s concentration is disrupted. He wants Hozumi in his mouth, but he also wants Hozumi inside of him, too. Sensing the omega’s dilemma, Hozumi gently tugs Akaashi’s mouth off his dick. Then, he encourages Akaashi to straddle him.

Akaashi moans as he sinks down on Hozumi.

“Missed me?” Hozumi asks as he grips Akaashi’s ass and slowly thrusts into him.

Akaashi circles his arms around Hozumi’s neck, bringing the alpha’s head to his chest. “What took you so long?” he asks. “I’ve been craving you all day.”

“You’re getting greedy, Keiji,” Hozumi says fondly.

“That’s because you fuck me so good.”

“Is that right?”

Akaashi nods. “No one has ever fucked me as good as you have.” He kisses Hozumi’s cheek, feeling drunk off the alpha’s scent.

“Not even Kou?” Hozumi asks, sucking Akaashi’s earlobe into his mouth.

At first, Akaashi doesn’t say anything. Bad enough that he’s been here, willingly fucking Hozumi for days. But to admit something like that seems...wrong.

Hozumi won’t take silence for an answer though. He grabs Akaashi by the neck, bringing their faces level. Rolling his hips expertly, he fucks Akaashi deeply. “I asked you a question, Keiji,” he whispers in that husky voice of his. “Has Kou ever fucked you like this?”

Akaashi shakes his head, too afraid to admit such a thing out loud.

That earns him a slap on the ass that might have hurt anyone else, but for Akaashi a shiver of pleasure races up his spine.

“No,” he screams, his head thrown back.

Dragging his hand down Akaashi’s neck, Hozumi leans over and kisses the flush skin. “Didn’t think so,” he whispers, flicking his tongue out to lick the omega’s neck.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Hozumi quickly grabs the blanket and covers Akaashi with it, only leaving his head poking out. Akaashi lays his head on Hozumi’s shoulder, his face out of sight from the guard that just stepped inside the living room to report something to Hozumi.

While the two talk, Hozumi continues to discreetly fuck Akaashi under the blanket. From where the guard is standing, it appears as though Akaashi is sleeping on Hozumi’s lap innocently. The guard has no idea that Hozumi is balls deep inside the omega, the alpha’s clothed thighs covered in slick. The guard is a beta so he can’t smell anything, either.

Akaashi’s nipples harden at the thought of Hozumi fucking him while his oblivious henchmen stand there, talking about things Akaashi could care less about. Hozumi is speaking so calmly too. Nothing in his voice gives away their current position.

When Akaashi, who’s been extremely turned on from fantasies of Hozumi fucking him in front of a larger audience, shudders and comes against him, Hozumi doesn’t even flinch. But the moment the guard leaves, Hozumi stands up, keeping the blanket around them, and carries Akaashi to the nearby parlor where he fucks the omega against the wall, hard and unyielding.

They kiss sloppily. Licking and nipping at each other’s mouths hungrily. Akaashi scratches Hozumi’s back incessantly until the alpha pauses to take his shirt off. Smiling, Akaashi hugs the alpha close to his body, needing that contact. Hozumi doesn’t knot him this time, but he gives Akaashi enough of his cum so that the omega is purring happily as they lay on the floor on top of the blanket, both of them breathing heavily.

“Surprised my dick hasn’t fallen off yet,” Hozumi jokes.

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause you’re always hopping on it like a greedy slut.”

Akaashi frowns. “Who is the one who fucked me while I was trying to make a sandwich the other day?”

“You looked really good, though. Standing there, wearing my sweatpants. Ass wobbling every time you spread mustard on your bread.”

“You’re gross,” Akaashi laughs. “Fetishizing condiments.”

Hozumi nuzzles Akaashi’s cheek, unnecessarily scenting the omega; Akaashi is covered in his scent by now, inside and out. “Remember when you said you wanted to have my pups?” He stares at Akaashi, face free of amusement. “Did you mean that?”

There’s a lot of things that Akaashi says when he’s horny or when he wants to have his way. Sometimes, he says things that he really wants. Other times, he’s saying whatever comes to his mind or whatever he thinks his partner wants to hear. But when it comes to wanting Hozumi’s pups, that’s something that he thinks about all the time. Regardless of it they’re fucking or not.

“Maybe,” Akaashi says after a while. “Not like we can have a big happy family or anything.”

“Let’s pretend then,” Hozumi says, “Let’s pretend that we’re normal. That our situation is normal and we can potentially have a happy family. At least until…”

“I have to kill you…”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi hasn’t been trying to think about that. When Hozumi told him that he no longer wanted Koutarou to kill him. Akaashi assumed that Hozumi would just live out his life, away from the syndicate and away from his brother. He never would have guessed that Hozumi would be so adamant about dying by his hands.

“Am I allowed to kill you whenever I want?” Akaashi asks.

Hozumi gives it some thought. “Sure, whenever you’re ready for me to die, I want you to kill me.”

“Okay,” Akaashi says. He lays his head on Hozumi’s chest and smiles when Hozumi wraps an arm around him.

Since it’s up to Akaashi, Hozumi will live as long as him.

**The End**


End file.
